WataMote Chapter 102
私がモテないのはどう考えてもお前らが悪い! Watashi ga Motenai no wa dō Kangaetemo Omaera ga Warui! No Matter How I Look at It, It’s You Guys' Fault I’m Not Popular! Synopsis Tomoko awakes wondering how to spend her Winter Break. She emerges to find her mom talking on the phone. Her mom informs her that her grandfather collapsed and she and her father may not return that evening. She leaves Tomoko 5,000¥ for her and her brother to buy food for dinner. Sitting under the kotatsu, Tomoko wonders how to spend her day. She watches a television program which mentions a hotpot. The scene shifts to Tomoko shopping for ingredients for a hotpot. She prepares the ingredients, then orders her returning brother to perform the actual cooking while she takes a bath she prepared. Tomoko add tablets to create bubbles in her bath which she finds ticklish. She then wonders what will happen if she sits directly above them. She seems pleased with the results. Back in the kitchen, Tomoki notes the obsessive exactitude in which she cut and prepared the ingredients before he starts cooking. Tomoko returns and insists that they eat at the kotatsu so they can watch Disappearance. She then expects Tomoki to refill her glass like an underling to his irritation and refusal. She receives a call that informs her that her grandfather will be fine. Tomoki recalls the details of the anime, and Tomoko explains she showed him the series rather than the movie in a previous break. He recalls when they were younger watching the series during a break while eating breakfast until interrupted by their mother. Tomoko notes that enjoying such vacations is a thing of their past. When Tomoki leaves to take his bath, Tomoko checks the listings then suddenly insists that he first escort her to a convenience store. Despite his protests that it is 10 P.M., he relents. As they walk, she explains that Game Center CX will be shown late night, and she wants to watch it with ice cream in the kotatsu. As Tomoki gripes to himself that she seems to be enjoying her break well enough, Tomoko happily exclaims how invigorating a late night walk is, and they have the following day off as well. Characters *Tomoko Kuroki *Tomoki Kuroki *Mrs. Kuroki *Mr. Kuroki (mentioned) Referbacks *In Chapter 20, Tomoko said that she was good at cutting things. Trivia *Mrs. Kuroki wore her hair long when Tomoko and Tomoki were younger. Cultural References *Hot Pot *The show Tomoko wants to watch, Disappearance, is probably based on the anime The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya. *'Radio Exercises' (ラジオ体操・rajio'' taisō''): Credit Where Credit is Due Department: reddit user UndeathlyKnight, who edits ''WataMote Wiki ''under a different identity, quotes from the Yen Pressexplanation that Tomoki returned from morning Radio exercises with a stamp for her sister so she can claim she attended. *Game Center CX appears to be the other show Tomoko wants to watch. Memorial Moments *Tomoko does succeed in purchasing ingredients for dinner. *Tomoko's bubble-bath. Quotes *"Ohh, the bubles are kind of ticklish. I wonder what'll happen . . . if I sit directly above them like this. . . ." – Tomoko *"You won't move up far enough in life to support me if you don't learn how to pour your boss a glass whenever his is empty." – Tomoko *"It's 10 at night! I might get raped going out there this late!" – Tomoko **"You'll be fine. . ." – Tomoki Gallery Tomoko Bubbles c102.png|Tomoko enjoys her bubble bath. Stamps c102.png|Tomoki Give Tomoko a Stamped Card Navigation Category:WataMote Chapters Category:Volume 10